The Living Horcrux
by Marblez
Summary: Crossover between Harry Potter and Thief Lord, basically the trio find out that there is one of the remaining and most powerful Horcruxes in Venice, it just happens to be a certain person we all know and love from Thief Lord. And what will happen if the D


Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Thief Lord. Wish I did, really.

Warning: This is a crossover so if you don't like them don't read. I just came up with this really weird idea and decided to put pen to paper…or rather fingers to keyboard. Whatever. Oh and I apologise profusely for the cheesy title but I couldn't think of anything else. If you can tell me, please.

The Living Horcrux 

Chapter One.

The trio were rushing through the streets of Venice, following Hermione who in turn was following a reading that she got of her very powerful finding spell. It was hopefully leading them to one of the last few Horcruxes, and hopefully they would arrive before Voldemort and his Death Eaters; according to Hermione this was the most powerful Horcrux so far.

"It's moving," Hermione said breathlessly, looking confused.

"How?" Ron asked. "I thought they were all old objects that You-Know-Who spelled with something." His explanation was pretty close considering the ones he had given when they started their search, 'old stuff he wants' had been the most accurate one of them.

"Hermione, it's not alive is it?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I can't tell. Wait it's coming towards us," she said quietly. They were in the middle of a beautiful square with a large fountain in the centre. Hundreds of people moved around them in their daily business. "Right at us…"

"Excuse me?" Harry looked down to find a little boy with an angelic face and light blond hair holding out his wand. "You dropped this."

"Thank you," Harry took it slowly, looking at Hermione. She shook her head, it wasn't the little boy. An older boy, roughly their age with dark brown hair was at the little boys side now, talking to him, asking him what he was doing talking to strangers. Again Hermione shook her head.

"I was just giving him back what he'd dropped Prop," the little angel said with a sweet smile, "I know not to talk to strangers otherwise." Prop smiled slightly and ruffled the boys hair.

"Come on Bo, Scip's waiting to take us to lunch," Prop said. Bo's face brightened even more before he ran over to a tall man with long black hair held back in a ponytail who, even though the boy must have been about eight swept him up into the air. "Goodbye," Prop said quickly and awkwardly to the trio before he went over and joined the other two. "Put him down Scip, you don't half spoil him you know."

"I can't help it Prop, he's just so spoilable," the man, Scip said with a grin. Hermione gasped and Harry and Ron turned to her.

"That's the Horcrux," she said quietly.

"Him? Don't you mean something he's carrying? A book or something?" Ron asked confused. "It can't be him…can it?" They watched as the three headed off to a restaurant together.

"According to the spell it can be. He is the Horcrux."

"This job just got harder," Harry sighed. The three entered the same restaurant and chose a table within looking distance of the Horcrux man named Scip. "Now what do we do? Before we'd just take the object, we can't take a person."

"We'll have to follow him to where he lives and confront him about it," Hermione said quietly. So engrossed in watching the three they didn't notice the darkness that seemed to fill the restaurant until it was too late.

"Death Eaters!" Ron shouted suddenly. The three jumped to their feet along with most of the muggles as eight cloaked and masked followers of Voldemort approached the boys table, their wands out. "What do we do?" The muggles started to scream and fled out the door but by now the Death Eaters had surrounded the Horcruxes table.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Scip asked, trying to sound brave as he stood slowly. Prop held Bo close to him. The Trio were trying to push through the crowd now to get at the Death Eaters before…

"You," one said coldly, a blue light shooting from his wand. It struck Scip in the chest and he fell backwards into the arms of some of the Death Eaters. And then they apparated.

"Shit," Harry cursed when they finally reached the table. "They got him."

"Now what?" Ron asked, ignoring Prop and Bo who were still in shock, staring at the Trio's wands in fear.

"Now we've got to get him back before Voldemort-oh stop shuddering Ron-before he takes the energy," Harry said angrily, putting his wand away. "We'd better get back to Headquarters."

"What about them?" Hermione asked, nodding at Bo and Prop.

"Can't we just Obliviate their memories?" Ron asked.

"No Ron, we can't erase everything about a person they obviously care a great deal for, that might be years worth of memories. Not even Harry could do that spell even with his unusual amount of magical energy," Hermione explained.

"Not more magic," Prop grumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ron finally realised that they had been quite calmly talking about the two people with them in hearing distance. "You've seen magic before today?"

"Yes." It was Bo who answered with a worried smile, "Statues moving and unicorns and the Merry-Go-Round only I didn't actually see that but Prop did."

"What Merry-Go-Round?" Hermione asked.

"The one that made Scip how he is," Bo said simply. "He was Prop's age before he went on it and he came off an adult, like he wanted."

"Bo hush," Prop said quickly. "Are you with the people that took Scip?"

"No we're against them," Harry said calmly. The rest of the restaurant was empty, everyone having fled.

"Tell me about this Merry-Go-Round, I think it might be why they, and us were after your friend," Hermione said in her usual very smart voice. Ron and Harry looked confused. "You-Know-Who wants to be young again, he wants to live forever by using the Horcruxes energy."

"Shouldn't it be the Merry-Go-Round then?" Harry asked.

"It was destroyed," Prop said quietly. "Scip was the second to last person to use it, the last was Barbarossa but he went the other way, became a child. I don't know why it's not him. I wouldn't care if it was."

"I don't know either," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I remember reading about something like this in the school library, I can't remember what it was called though."

"The Merry-Go-Round of the Merciful Sisters." That was Bo, looking up at her, "That's what the scary nun said it was called. There was a unicorn, a merman, a sea horse and a flying lion on it. That's what I saw all around Venice, the statues that were like them moving."

"How are you going to get Scip back?" Prop asked.

"I don't know yet," Harry said truthfully.

"I want to help. Scip's saved me many times and Bo too. The least

I can do if help save him this one time he needs it," Prop said quickly.

"I don't think…"

"Harry, I think they should come with us. They can help me find out about the Merry-Go-Round and why it's their friend and not the man," Hermione interrupted him. "You and Ron can work on the rescue with the others." Harry looked thoughtful.

"Alright, but it will mean coming to London. How will you explain that to your parents?" Harry asked.

"We don't have any. We live with Ida and Victor and they'll understand, they understood about the other stuff," Bo said sweetly. "But, if you're English how come we can understand you and you us? I don't speak English."

"A simple translation spell," Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh. Cool."

"So what now Harry?" Ron asked.

"You and I are going to return immediately to Grimmauld Palace and start work on finding out where Voldemort's keeping him. Hermione, you go with these two to their home, explain and then meet us there," Harry said, his leadership skills shining through as it often did. "Let's get going." He and Ron apparated with small pop's and Hermione smiled at the two boys.

"You'll have to lead the way, I've never been to Venice before," she told them. "When we've got your guardians permission I'll transport the three of us there."

"Like that?" Bo asked excitedly.

"Yes, like that."

"Cool!"

/Elsewhere/

Scipio was screaming in agony, pure unstoppable agony that ad started when the cloaked man on the throne grabbed his arm, digging his nails into Scipio's skin. The skin on his hand was burning, bubbling, bleeding from where he gripped. From the magic he did. His followers were watching in awe as their lord glowed green like the killing curse, they watched as the young man glowed white. And then it stopped at Voldemort leaned back, thoroughly exhausted.

"Bring him back to me tomorrow and we shall continue," he ordered. Scipio sobbed and clutched his ruined hand to his chest. He couldn't see what the Death Eaters saw, he couldn't see that he was already looking younger than he had before. He was dragged from the room and thrown into a dark cell where he then sobbed uncontrollably until sleep claimed him.

/Ida's House\\

"You're what?" she screamed as she watched Prosper pack his bag and his brothers with clothes and necessary things.

"Going to London to help find Scip, to help rescue him from the people that took him today," Prosper explained. Hermione stood awkwardly to the side.

"But how can you help?" Ida asked confused.

"He was taken because of what happen on the island," Prosper stopped suddenly and face Ida, "That's why we need to go, we know about what happened. We can help that girl there find out why Scip was taken and not Barbarossa. We can help get him back."

"They'll be kept safe, our Headquarters are warded against every kind of spell we could think of," Hermione said quietly. "I know you'll probably find this hard to believe but I'm a Witch, a good one but the people who have got Scip, they are evil Wizards bent on destroying everything."

"You say you're a good witch? That you're not one of those who have taken Scipio?" Ida asked slowly.

"Yes, my name is Hermione Granger." For some reason this made Ida smile.

"I knew it must be you," now she was confusing everyone. Suddenly she smiled at Hermione. "My name is Ida Spavento and I graduated Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizadry 1994. I was a Hufflepuff."

"You-You're a Witch?" Hermione asked confused. Prosper and Bo were unsurprisingly in shock. "Oh." Ida smiled sadly at them. "So you know who You-Know-Who is then?"

"Yes, I take it he's the one that's got Scipio?" Ida asked worriedly.

"That would be correct."

"I shall come too, it has been a long time since I was around other witches, it might be a nice change. Hornet can stay with Victor for a couple of days," Ida said to Hermione who nodded slowly. Prop and Bo looked at each other before grinning.

"Well let's get going then, we have to Apparate to Diagon Alley and walk the rest of the way, wards against everything like I said," Hermione said with a smile.

"Of course, let me just pack a bag." Ida left the room and Bo looked up at Prop, smiling widely as he spoke,

"I though Ida was cool before this. Now she absolutely rocks!"

A/N There's the first chapter, hope you weren't too offended by any of it. See how I tweaked the storylines of both real series? He he you don't have to review if you don't want to.


End file.
